an alien named zim 6: I promise
by girlovesmoosey
Summary: i promise my next will be better but Daisy makes a special promise to FIR but can she keep it? this chapter is important to the story so don't skip it! OMG REVIEWZ PLEASE! it's short but longer than 3 and a half.


An Alien Named Zim part 6: I promise…

I called my dog down and he came. I'm really glad he's still alive since I changed everything!

FIR began to cry.

"M-mistress…"

"Yes, FIR," I responded almost quivering as much as she was.

"I'm scared. What's happening? Is Zim okay?"

"I don't know…just don't worry and be quiet. I think they're here."

GIR began to cry as well.

"I left Piggy on the couch!!!"

"GIR, you can't get it now…listen, just be quiet okay."

My dog was confused, cold, and whimpering so I picked him up.

"Mistress?"

"Yes, FIR?"

"How long do we have to stay down here?"

"Until Zim says we can go back up."

"Oh…"

I tried not to panic. With me, that's hard. Then I heard loud crashing noises so I knew they were present.

Then the robotic children began crying and screaming psychotically. That made my dog bark and me hallucinate. Yeah. I do that when I'm nervous.

Then we heard yelling. Screaming. It sounded like someone was being murdered. That is a possible simile. I wanted to take action.

"FIR! GIR! You guys stay down here with Roscoe while I go-"

"NO!" FIR interrupted. "You can't! you'll get hurt, mistress!"

"No. don't worry. I'll be fine."

I wasn't so sure about that.

I went up the toilet in which I found strange.

"Zim!"

He was trying to hold the door shut with his back against it.

"Go to the base! What are you doing?!"

"I…"

"I SAID GO!!!"

I sat on the couch.

"No, Zim."

"I command you!"

"You can't command me. I'm not your servant."

"I have every right to take advantage of you."

"What makes that so?"

"BECAUSE!!!"

He couldn't hold the door shut any longer and the aliens burst in.

"GRAB HER!! Remember they want us to bring her DEAD OR ALIVE!" called one strange alien.

Two of them grabbed me by the arms. One I noticed was the same one who kept confronting me. The one who made Zim human!

"Zim! Help me! EEKKKK!!! EEEW! IT TOUCHED MEH!!!"

Zim was electrically shocked by a strange weapon and fell to the ground.

"FIR!!!GIR!!! ROSCOE!!! HELP ME!!!" I yelled but then they covered my mouth.

They took me outside so they could put me in their ship. I licked the arm of the one that was holding me. It worked on my sister when she tackled me.

"AAAUUUGGHH!!! SHE BURNED MY SKIN!!!"

And with that, I ran back to the house (AGAIN!!!)…

Zim looked queasy.

"Zim…are you alright?"

"I don't…I'm not sure…I think so."

"I think they left."

"They're probably just reporting to the Tallests what happened."

"Oh…"

I called everyone in from the base.

FIR hugged me with tears in her eyes that began to stream down her face.

"MISTRESS!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONNA DIE!!! YOU SCAREDED ME!!!"

I hugged her in return.

"I promise…"

She gave me a puzzled look.

"Promise what?"

"I promise I will not die as long as you're here."

I crossed my heart.

She embraced me again.

"Okay, mommy."

'Mommy?' That was the first time in my life I was ever called that. And I will never forget it.

I fell asleep on the couch after my shower.

In my dream, I was in this dark place…no one there but me. A silhouette came towards me. I closed my eyes tight as he stabbed my leg with a knife. I'm always getting hurt. Even in my dreams. But that's not my point. Anyway, his form came clear and he turned out to be an alien.

I woke up.

Then the scariest thing happened. My leg was bloody. I wondered if GIR had gone crazy again.

"FIR! Did GIR do this?" I asked pointing to the injury that not only had ripped my flesh but my brand new pajamas.

"No. he was sleeping, then we made waffles, played with piggy, and rode on Roscoe's back!"

"You don't ride on his- wait…so GIR didn't do it? Then who did?"

FIR shrugged.

"Did any Irkens come in?"

"Just Zim."

I sat and thought. But he's human…whatever. Looked at the clock. FOUR A.M.?!?

"FIR!!! WHY ARE YOU GUYS UP AT THIS HOUR?!?"

"I'm not sleepy."

I hugged my obnoxious little robot.

And with that, I found it safe to go back to sleep.

In my next dream, my dream from before seemed to continue. The alien still had the knife. I couldn't run because the alien was all I could see. Nothing else in sight. Not even light. He stabbed my hand too. I woke up with fear.

My hand was bleeding. Bleeding and in excruciating pain.

"Zim!!!" I called, as my pain could be heard through my voice.

"What? Is that blood?!?"

"Yeah. I just woke up covered in blood."

"Oh…OH MY GOD!!! THE IRKENS!!! THEY'RE USING THE DREAM BOMB WEAPON!!!"

"What?"

"It's a weapon that allows them to enter and control your dreams. If you die in your dreams, you die in reality."

Here's a word I haven't used in awhile: DUMBFOUNDED!!!

"But…I'm still tired."

"DO NOT FALL ASLEEP!!!"

"It's almost time for school anyway."

We left for school.

At school, I remembered my promise. The one I made to FIR. She was probably at home as I was thinking. Watching the Angry Monkey show or iCarly. Maybe even Food Network Challenge- if they made something related to tacos!

I thought all day. I like to sleep a lot. Everyone knows I sleep a lot. When I've had a long day, I go home and sleep. I prayed the teacher wouldn't be too hard on me during P.E.

"TWO AND A HALF MILES!!!" he instructed.

I came home wheezing as usual.

"Zim… I can't…I can't go much longer without sleeping…"

"It's the middle of the day!"

I yawned and decided to rest my eyes on the nice comfy couch.

Only to be yelled at by Zim.

"HEY!!! NO FALLING ASLEEP!!! YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!!!"

I felt so drowsy… a moment of rest doesn't give me time to dream. Just a moment…yeah…like Zim would let that happen.

"Just a…just a minute…"

"NO!"

FIR looked at me with pleading eyes. I remembered my promise and stopped arguing. I was tired but I couldn't break my promise. Maybe a promise to Dib. Maybe even GIR or Zim (probably not!) but never ever would I break a promise made to someone(or thing) that I am responsible for. Like FIR.

"Okay. I'll try. I'll try my best!"

He smiled.

_Itsumo Itsumo Waratte…_

I even sang the song a little in a quiet playful way like people do when they feel like. Zim asked what it meant.

"It means 'Please keep smiling forever'"

He smiled again. When he smiled the alignment of his eyes are perfect. I was way too embarrassed to tell him what I thought. I'm so darn shy!

"I can't stay awake forever! What'll I do?!?"

"I'll stop them. But the only way is to go back to Irk and I can't leave you here. That's proven!"

"So…are we gonna risk my life to save it?"

"looks like it."

FIR looked at me with her pleading eyes so I responded.

"Sorry. It's the only way."

"I understand, mama."

'Mama!' how adorable!

That night, I really wanted to sleep. I was so tired! My eyelids got heavier and heavier by the second. GIR tried to keep me awake.

"Look!!! I GOT A TACO!!!"

That somewhat helped with the shouting.

I almost did fall asleep so Zim brought a big bucket of ice water an dunked my head in it!

I finally did get through the night and at sunrise, we went in the ship and were on our way. I was thinking if Zim could turn me into an alien how come he couldn't turn himself back. His response was, "I only had one dose."

When we arrived Zim had GIR, FIR, Roscoe, and me stay in the ship while he sprayed his skin with green spray paint and posed so he could get the whatever weapon thing…

He took an extended amount of time. A minute…an hour…sleepy…so sleepy…three hours…

I sprayed us with paint. Even my dog.

We tried to look for Zim. Where could he be? I saw the alien who had tricked me again and pinned him to a wall.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Did anybody come here and ask for a weapon? Specifically the Dream bomb!"

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"Where is he?" I asked, completely ignoring his question.

"He's going to the Irken science lab to retrieve it."

I waited in the ship and thought. That was the first time that guy didn't do anything to harm me.

Soon Zim came with the weapon and we rushed back to Earth at light speed.

When we arrived he pressed a button on the weapon.

"You can go back to sleep now. It's safe."

I passed out where I was. On the floor. Zim found it funny.

When I woke up, he asked me how I felt. My response?

"Bubbly!!!"

"That's nice…"

FIR hugged me and GIR did as well.

Then Zim told me something.

"You know I have to destroy the planet. Even if I don't have a computer anymore I can think of something."

"But you're human. You'd at least have to turn back."

"Oh, yeah. Of course! I'm going to Irk tomorrow to figure that out!"

"But we just left Irk!"

"Well we're going to have to go again."

"Okay. Tomorrow. But there's no way I'll let you kill off this planet so easily!"

"Watch me."

I was still angry with him.

"But…you can't…"

"Oh why not?"

"Because…just because. I love my planet. Don't destroy it. I'll miss it. I could never be happy again. Never."

He thought for awhile.

"I can't disobey the Tallests. I just can't."

"Oh…I understand," I replied with tears streaming down my face.

"Quit it with your crying!!!"

"I can't…you can't just take away something so…so…precious and expect me not to cry."

"Well I guess I expect to much!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!?"

"…nothing… nothing at all."

I glared at him.

"Okay, Zim. Nothing. Whatever. If you don't care then I don't care. Whatever."

"I do care. I…"

"Huh? You what?"

"I love you."

DUMBFOUNDED!!!


End file.
